


eren jaeger sex fic

by kiradere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiradere/pseuds/kiradere
Summary: the fic where you have sex and it's with eren jaeger
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	eren jaeger sex fic

“omg jean and i are gonna fuck.” hitch said

“okay hitch.” you said and then you walk away to go get food.

you find the food omg chips asf (a/n: i would kill a man for some lays potato chips rn).

some boy your age approaches you. he has SUPER green eyes like awooga forest orbs asf. also he’s dressed like a whole slav and he has long hair and it’s in a bun (a/n: actually manbun eren wasnt that ugly like i’m not attracted to him but. yk. just saying).

“are you new?” he asks.

what a normal seeming guy, you think. you are a fool.

“no.”

“oh. do you just not do fun stuff, then?”

“you’re so rude.”

“i was asking a fucking question, bitch!”

“don’t fucking do that!” you take a potato chip and eat it. (a/n: laugh at my funny and not at all overused joke or i’ll kill you (in exchange for lays potato chips)).

“this is why i hate women.” he says.

“what are you a faggot?”

“no i have sex with women all the time.” he says. 

“omg for realsies?”

“who the fuck talks like that-“

“prove it.”

“what.”

“prove to me that you have sex with women and also enjoy it.”

“okay.”

you and eren walk away from the potato chips and into aidas closet (a/n: omg hi aida ily bestie!!)z then he guzzles your slick cunt or whatever.

“wow.” you say.

“this shit smells like fish fingers.” he says.

and then eren puts his fat magnum jaeger cock into your tight Y/N pussy and you have penetrative vaginal sex.

“my glorious heavenly king sized macropenis is gonna smell like fish fingers now.” he says.

“are you gonna fill me with your eldian founder cum or not, faggot.”

“ooh yeah mommy call me a faggot again🥺🥺”

and then you keep having sex eren has a degradation kink now i guess.

“oh my god mommy i’m about to cum😫😫” eren shouts.

“omg wtf😟” a voice comes from the closet.

the door is open and some ginger ass cuck is standing there.

“eren why are you having sex with Y/N??”

“floch it isn’t what it looks like.”

“i thought.. i was your little eldian cum baby 🥺🥺” floch starts crying and runs out of the room.

eren chases him out and then trips over his own balls (he’s HUNG). his skull cracks open and he dies instantaneously. good riddance, faggot.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hello to all my adoring fans! thankyou for the love to this fic it means a lot you all are whta keep me going <3333 if you enjoyed this and want to know more, i encourage you to go rread the prequel which you can find on my profile under the title 'fleren sex fic' BE WARNED IT IS VEYR HOT AND SEXY!!!!!!!!


End file.
